


Shattered Reflection AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Imagine Sawada Nana = Shimura Nana.





	Shattered Reflection AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

Imagine Sawada Nana = Shimura Nana. 

Instead of marrying Iemitsu, Nana goes onto become a Pro-Hero, married a nice man with the name Shimura, loses him and gives up her son.

Imagine Tsunayoshi who lost his parents young (but not before his father told him how Tsunayoshi’s grandmother, a  _Pro-Hero_  abandoned him). Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna. No one wants Dame-Tsuna. 

But Tsunayoshi always, always thrive under the smallest amount of positive attention. Positive attention that Sensei gladly gives him. 

Tsunayoshi who grows up with a smile, gentle hands, and all the charisma a Sky is known for. Kind even. But you should always beware the nice ones. They’re always the ones who run the deepest, burn the brightest. This is a Tsunayoshi who could afford to be kind when he wants to be while calmly and pragmatically plotting how to kill you. (This is a Tsunayoshi in another dimension who was shaped into a Mafia Boss by Reborn).    

Then comes Izuku, shattered and broken reflections of each other. Both unwanted by society. Both found by someone who believed in them, someone who gave them the power to shape the world. 

The most terrifying thing about Tsuna was not that he could easily sway others to his side, was not the way he smiled and was friendly. No, the most terrifying thing about Tsuna was that Izuku could see him in Tsuna’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr shattered reflection au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/shattered-reflection-au)


End file.
